


Eagle Scout Skills

by writingnerd512



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnerd512/pseuds/writingnerd512
Summary: After a joking taunt from Mick, Ray decides to show you his Eagle Scout knot-tying skill





	Eagle Scout Skills

"Just like that," Ray finished tying the rope around your ankles, matching your wrists, "All tied up. The Eagle Scouts have taught me well."

You looked at Ray standing above you, testing the restraints as he admired his handiwork. "You're absolutely adorable, but did you tie me up to appreciate your knot tying skills, or did you tie me up to do whatever you wanted with me?"

Mick had made a joke about Ray using his Eagle Scout skills to tie you up in the bedroom. This earned a hearty laugh from you but caused Ray to turn rose red and stutter out a response. Mick's poking fun led to you being tied up at your boyfriend's disposal.

"Yes. Right. Sorry. It's good work. It looks so good on you." Ray gently ran his hands along your bare legs, "You looks so good like this. All for me."

"And what do you plan on doing with me like this," you looked up at Ray and saw his large doe eyes decrease in size as he thought.

"Well, with you tied up, I only plan to tease you. Of course, I'll make you cum. Repeatedly. On my fingers and my mouth," he traced the top hem of your panties, "but I am not going to take you tied up like this. You'll be on your hands and knees, all spread out for me.

A sigh passed your lips as Raymond smiled down at you, motioning to your panties, the only clothes that remained on you. The sudden movement of him ripping them off after you nodded only added to your wetness. Your starfish formation, causing the inability to close your legs, allowed Ray to clearly see how turned on you were. 

"Oh wow," Ray blushed as he used a single finger to spread around your wet and moved so he was kneeling in between your legs, "absolutely beautiful."

Ray brought his coated finger to his mouth and sucked you off him. He hummed and placed his fingers back at your entrance. He watched your face as he gently inserted the digit and then slowly another. He simply sat, slack-jawed in awe as your face contorted at the currently new but familiar feeling. He lazily pumped his fingers and you let out a small huff at how slow he was moving.

"A little faster, Ray. Please"

"Yes ma'am, if you insist."

Ray sped up only a hinge, but that was enough to cause your eyes to roll back in your head. The silence that would have filled the room was killed by the hushed squelching noise caused by the movement of Ray's fingers in your body. Usually, you would have hated any noise even resembling that; it would have had you livid. Right now, however, you couldn’t care less.

"If you're close, you’re allowed to cum. I, myself, actually whole-heartedly encourage it." Ray's fingers sped to an unbearable pace that pushed you over the edge to your climax. 

He continued the fast pace fingering and added a finger from his unoccupied hand onto your clit.

"Oh fu-," Ray used the hand rubbing slowly at your clit to lay two swift hits to it.

"No cursing."

"What? The Eagle Scouts don’t approve of that?"

Ray landed another hit on your clit for the taunt, causing you to gasp then moan, "No. They did not."

The chuckled that began in your throat was engulfed by a moan as Ray began quickly circling your clit, "Oh goodness! Just like that, please Ray!"

Ray groaned and watched, mesmerized, as you clenched around his fingers and your body convulsed with your second orgasm. He groaned again when he removed his fingered to see them dripping with your fluids. "Open."

You opened your mouth, waiting for Raymond's next command.

Raymond placed his drenched fingers on your tongue, "Clean them off for me, baby girl."

Sucking your cum off Ray's fingers had your heat fluttering again. You tried, in vain, to bring your thighs together to gain some much-needed friction. Ray noticed and pulled his fingers out of your mouth.

"Can't put any pressure on that pretty little clit that’s just aching to be toyed with. It seems that your legs are a little tied up, huh? He placed a hand on each of your thighs, rubbing softly, "What would you like me to do about that?"

"Your mouth."

"What about my mouth?"

"I want you to put your mouth on my cunt," Ray placed a firm slap on your inner thigh. The stinging sensation causing you to yelp, "I’m sorry! I forgot, baby. Please! Just eat me out! I won’t curse again."

Ray positioned his face between your legs, "You promise?"

Ray accepted your nod and licked a long, agonizingly slow stripe from your opening to your clit, causing your body to stir.

Ray continued his assault on your heat, the knots at each of your extremities keeping you relatively still as he lapped at your folds. You wanted nothing more than to tug on his dark brown locks. You also wanted to slap his forehead for having his smug eyes looking up at you, knowing what you wanted to do and couldn’t. 

"Why are you giving me that glare, baby?" Detaching himself from you and rubbing your clit eagerly, Ray smiled at you.

"I want to use your hair and push you deeper into your meal," you writhed as a particularly strong wave of pleasure hit you, "but I can't."

Raymond simply chuckled and placed his mouth back on you.

"Oh fuc-," you stopped when Raymond gave your ass a solid spanking, "fudge. Right there, Ray."

Ray continued his ministrations as you came drawing out your current orgasm and causing another one.

"Too Much. Too much, Ray."

Ray gave your clit a few harsh sucks, causing you to cry out at the overstimulation. He detached from you and made quick to untie the rope holding you still, and in a moment had you on your hands and knees. You felt him behind you, right at your entrance.

"What are you waiting for, baby?"

"Your permission." He kissed your back and shoulders softly.

"Oh, Ray," you looked back over your shoulder and past your ass, "Fuck me like there is no tomorrow."

Ray hastily but gently inserted you. He gave a few thrust and slapped your ass, "What did I say about cursing, honey?"

"With a dick that good, I can't help it." You moaned when Raymond pushed your shoulders farther into the mattress, slapped your ass, and snapped his hips into yours, "Keep doing that and I won't last much longer."

Ray sighed when he felt you twitch around his length, "I’m so close. You're so good to me. Letting me have you like this."

"Do you wanna cum inside me, Ray? You wanna watch as your nut spills out of me? After having me ted up and making me cum again and again, you’re ready to cum, aren’t you? Seeing me ready for you to play with got you all wound up, didn’t it?" You arched your back and pushed your ass into Ray's pelvis, "Cum for me. Cum in me, baby."

"You gotta cum first," Ray thrusted hard into you and didn’t stop, even when you started cumming. “You know you cum first, baby. Even though seeing you writing in those restraints was so beautiful, you know you cum first.” 

"Ray. Oh, my sweet Ray." You repeated his name like a mantra as he bottomed out and his hot cum spilled into you.

You simply sighed as he pulled out allowing his cum to leak and drip out of you. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous and especially like this." He paused and his breath hitched, "I mean you’re always gorgeous. Submitting to me sexually doesn’t make you any more beautiful than if you were the one dominating me.” 

You giggled at Ray's nervousness as he cleaned up you all's mess and you flopped down on the bed. "I love you, Ray and I love what just happened. Maybe Mick was-"

"I love you too, hon. But please don’t talk about Mick right after we had sex."


End file.
